The Second Griffin
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info There are giant creatures appearing in the open country again. Go there with Leslie to have a look now! Objective Go to Slums and find an open country.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +100 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Randall: Lady Ellenstein, would you like to look at my designs? Magda: Didn't Kinuko chew them last time? Randall: Yes... But I have made a new set! Magda: I knew you would be back on your feet. Leslie: Lady Ellenstein, is it alright if I visit unexpectedly? Magda: Don't worry. Sir Randall is here too. We can look at the outfit designs for the upcoming ball. Leslie: Does that mean I get to wear clothes that match with Alexander II? Magda: More or less. Leslie: Hahaha, let me see! Bavlenka Soldier: I have a report! Leslie: Why did you follow me here? Bavlenka Soldier: I'm sorry, but it is important! Leslie: What happened? Bavlenka Soldier: In the field... that guy appeared! Leslie: How? I left Alexander II to chew on the iron bars. Magda: He escaped? Leslie: No, they're toys for him. The bars are as thick as bowls! Magda: ... Bavlenka Soldier: No, this time it's a griffin! Magda: What?! Leslie: Interesting... Shouldn't the griffin at Lady Olineaux's chateau still be sleeping? Magda: I suppose so. Leslie: You want to investigate, right? Magda: Huh? Leslie: Let's go together! You there. Can you please inform Lady Olineaux what we're doing? Randall: Me? Sure... Leslie: Let's hurry! Story Chat 2 Farmer: A manticore and now a griffin?! Which god did I offend? I'll just have to use poisoned bait. I must avenge my sheep! Leslie: You should calm down first. Farmer: Sir! Leslie: What happened this time? Farmer: I heard noises, so I went out to take a look. I saw a griffin- Magda: Eating your sheep? Farmer: No, no. It's better to say that it was throwing them around as if looking for something. Magda: ... Vicky: I'm here! What's going on? Leslie: A griffin appeared. Vicky: Another one... Griffin: (screeches) Leslie: Speak of the devil, here he is! Griffin: (screeches) Magda: Lady Olineaux, watch out! Vicky: Wait, this one is female! The one in my cellar is male! Magda: How can you tell? Vicky: A female griffin's flank feathers have a different length and shape compared to a male's. Magda: (...But they look the same.) Leslie: She's here again! I think she's angry! Vicky: ... I think I understand. Magda: Understand what? Vicky: I'll distract her. Let's regroup at the cellar. Magda: What?! (Lady Olineaux got on her horse and galloped away.) (The female griffin flew after her.) (What was Lady Olineaux talking about?) Wait for me! Lady Olineaux, are you okay? Vicky: Just as I thought... Magda: Huh? Vicky: You must be upset that your husband has been missing for so long. And it turns out he's passed out from drinking. Female Griffin: ! Vicky Olineaux: Do it! Vent your anger at him! Female Griffin: (chirps) Magda: ... (She pecked at the griffin who's sleeping on the ground.) (He woke up instantly!) Female Griffin: (screeches) Male Griffin: ?! Magda: (The two griffins flew away.) Vicky: Perfect. Those two are quite the pair. Magda: I feel like I should say something, but I don't know where to begin... (Huh? The two griffins returned.) Vicky: What is it? Female Griffin: (chirps) Male Griffin: (chirps) Vicky: Why? ...Oh, you love my fruit wine? Okay, but don't drink too much. Are you saying you can take me for a ride on your back? Sure! I suppose the Olineauxes wouldn't mind a Griffin Knight. Male Griffin: ! Female Griffin: (chirps) Magda: Are you... talking to them? Vicky: There once was a knight who used a griffin as his personal mount. Griffins aren't only good at fighting but they're also very brave and loyal. In the face of strong opponents, they won't back down. And griffins can fly! Magda: (She's smiling...) Vicky: Alright. I'll train you using my fruit wine! Male Griffin: (chirps) Female Griffin: (chirps) Leslie: Being drunk all the time isn't good. Vicky: To be fair, there are few opportunities to get drunk in one's life. Magda: That isn't what you were saying before! Story Chat 3 Magda: (I told Lady Olineaux about the ball.) (She agreed to attend.) ('Please hold it out in the open. I shall bring Tequila with me'.) (Tequila and Absinthe. She already named them.) (It's good that there are people related to mythical creatures who can attend the ball.) Category:Event Quests Category:Fantastic Beasts Event Category:Transcript